


The Art of Making Noise

by The_Amarathine_Carrion



Series: The Whores of Faerghus [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Come Eating, Dacryphilia, Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Mention of knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming, Sadism, Service Submission, Sounding, Squirting, Sub Dimitri, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Voyeurism, dom Felix, sub Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/pseuds/The_Amarathine_Carrion
Summary: Felix enlists the help of Linhardt to break his boys in properly and receives a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Linhardt von Hevring/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Linhardt von Hevring/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: The Whores of Faerghus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609951
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	The Art of Making Noise

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer that I am a trans person using personal language to refer to genitals that not all trans people may be comfortable with*

Like most of the things that happen to him, Felix blames Sylvain for the series of events that followed what was supposed to be a one time reward.

Sylvain was, shockingly, correct that Dimitri needed sex to calm himself. Felix found that he was also shocked by his own behavior, when he dragged Sylvain back to burn the candle of their desires with the Boar Prince again and again, but the results were positive no matter how you looked at them. Dimitri’s mental state had significantly improved over the past few months. He didn’t snap the way he used to. It was no longer necessary to watch every word, touch, or image they introduced to him during their council meetings.

He wasn’t cured just by their sexual encounters, of course. Dimitri’s ghosts were still there, Edelgard had yet to be taken out, and the Boar Prince routinely roamed the halls muttering about murder and other macabre subjects.

However, the dynamic had drastically changed between the three of them. Dimitri was capable of a great number of reactions that neither Felix or Sylvain could have predicted. The Prince was surprisingly tender at times, and not only while they were fucking. Felix finally decided to just make Dimitri bring his bed into his room and push them together after so many nights of waking up to a knock on the door and a pensive blue eye that he somehow couldn’t turn away like he used to be able to. That solution was ruined when Sylvain found out about their sleeping arrangement and insisted on being there as well. Felix had to learn how to sleep with them all essentially piled on top of one another. It was annoying to say the least. 

They were both so damn needy—begging him all the time. Two grown men who couldn’t seem to make it through a single day without his attention. It kept his mind sharp just to come up with the proper punishments to put them in their place.

Unfortunately, many of the things that he wanted to do to them required both materials and a space that he didn’t have.

Fortunately, Byleth had seen a good reason to recruit Linhardt back in their Monastery days, and Felix discovered the Bishop had an unexpected talent in procuring exactly what they all needed.

Deep under Garreg Mach, there exists many places that were miraculously unharmed by the destruction of the Imperial invasion or ransacked by bandits in the five years before their return. How Linhardt came across these isn’t in Felix’s interest to know.

What is interesting is how the Bishop insisted on accompanying them today, leading them down dusty steps that probably haven’t been used by humans for hundreds of years- and certainly not for these purposes.

Sylvain looks so beautiful like this, hands tied behind his head, lying on his back fastened to a table with his legs forcibly spread. Felix will tell him that, later of course, when his face turns red with frustration and his cock is so hard that a single touch would make him burst. But for now, he’s being good for Felix and waiting his turn, just as Felix told him to do.

He’s also watching Felix as he takes his time deciding all the little things Dimitri deserves to get from him today.

The light of the dungeon is just enough to illuminate Felix’s face in a glow that can change from ethereal to intimidating depending on his placement. The steady pulse of the flames in the torches along the wall look entrancing against the reinforced steel chains ensuring that Dimitri will not move from the cedar throne where he has been secured. It ripples over the Prince’s abdomen, bringing the sleek muscles there in and out of focus. Linhardt really exceeded expectations in that extra little touch. He’ll have to find some way to give him a proper thank you.

Right now though, he has two needy whores clambering for his attention—and he intends to give it to them.

Sylvain was already desperate before they started, shuffling his legs together as they walked down the corridor in a way that told Felix he was trying to prevent an erection. It was a little cute, and a lot pathetic. To toy with them, Felix didn’t tell them where they were going, only that they would enjoy it. The look on Sylvain’s face when Linhardt pushed the door open was priceless. There were so many more expressions Felix couldn’t wait to draw out of him.

Sylvain’s neediness was only outstripped by Dimitri’s fervent lust. He immediately demanded to be put into those chains as soon as he saw them. Felix was going to have to break him a little for how aggressively he went about it. Asking is one thing, demanding is another, and it’s unacceptable when Felix already knows exactly what they need.

The Prince’s eyes are heavy with desire as Felix runs his fingers down the planes of his chest, pinching his nipples with the lightest touch possible. He knows Dimitri needs more, but he will have to work to earn it due to his earlier brattiness. He wanted to be restrained so badly he forgot his manners. Now he gets to be taught a lesson in front of the others.

Linhardt is full of surprises today. He’d prepared everything, right down to his own table covered with a warmed blanket, their favorite tea, and other various materials to ensure he won’t get bored if there was a lull in their session. He sat patiently not ten feet away from where Felix stood with all his tools and the two men already breathing heavily in anticipation.

He’s such a pretty boy. Perhaps Felix will be be able to convince him to join their activities. His face would look so angelic flushed with want, tears like dewdrops collecting on his eyelashes before they fall toward his delicate pink mouth.

Enough. Let it come to pass if it does. Dimitri’s heightened pants tell Felix he’s feeling neglected. That won’t do when he’s the one who needs the most attention and reinforcement right now.

Dimitri and Sylvain require such different care. Sylvain was easy to break. It only took a few explorations before Felix found a pattern to follow. Such simplicity was actually rather satisfying to Felix. He was quick to arousal, and there were few things he disliked—the nasty slut.

The Boar Prince was more complex. Many things either brought a very good reaction from him or killed the mood permanently. What he did like got him going even worse than Sylvain though. Felix recalls one time that he brought him to orgasm simply by using two of his fingers to fuck his mouth.

Ah, his lips are so pretty parted like this, low shaky exhales as Felix continues to caress his body languidly. He will be sure to kiss them later when he accepts Dimitri’s apology. Felix turns his palms over and applies just the lightest bit of pressure, drawing the backs of his nails over the muscles of his abdomen as he drags them down. If it were Sylvain, he’d be crying Felix’s name already, but Dimitri needs a rougher touch, and can handle longer bouts of his teasing before he starts to beg.

It works out better this way, when he starts with Dimitri, because Sylvain gets off no matter what Felix does, but Dimitri particularly loves watching Felix dominate others. They both last longer when he takes his time working the Boar into a snarling, dripping, mess before he moves on.

There is a whimper from behind him and Felix smirks. Sylvain is perfectly positioned to see everything he will do to Dimitri, but he’s especially angled to watch the Prince’s face.

Felix slaps him across his cheek.

It’s rough enough to take him by surprise, but not as hard as it will become. Dimitri wheezes and a faint growl simmers in his throat that is not at all threatening to Felix. Dimitri wants to submit. He craves it. Felix has to punish him less each time. He will admit to missing how fun it was in the beginning to find the perfect place in his cracks to break him, but the trust they’ve established is, of course, much more valuable in the end.

“Do you know why I need to punish you?”

Dimitri takes a few seconds too long to answer in Felix’s opinion, so he grabs him by the chin and makes him look him in the eye. Their sessions are the only time that such eye contact is acceptable to him. He’s made sure they understand that.

“No? You don’t?”

He increases the pressure on Dimitri’s chin when he feels resistance, holding steady to his gaze. Dimitri will answer him soon; it’s unnecessary to do more when there are so many other important things he will need to spend his energy on.

“I...do.”

Dimitri certainly looks like he does, but Felix isn’t satisfied with how long it took him to come to the conclusion and how much longer it took for him to answer.

“Tell me, Boar. Why do you need to be punished?”

Dimitri looks ashamed. Good. He should be.

“I...I should not have directed you to chain me. It was rude.”

Felix hums, glad that this was heading in the right direction. He does not release Dimitri’s chin—not yet. There is more to be said.

“That’s right. It’s not your job to decide what I will do with you. Don’t assume that you have the authority to take what you desire whenever you want. I’ve proven time and again that I will give you exactly what you deserve.”

Dimitri gulps. The bob of his Adam’s apple looks good enough to bite into from where Felix is standing, but he is not finished yet and the Prince has yet to confirm that he understands.

Felix—please forgive me.”

It’s a start, but Dimitri knows how to properly refer to him right now, and that’s not it.

He lets go of his chin, and before Dimitri can gather himself, Felix slaps him again.

The Prince whines—an open admission of his arousal and a simultaneous commitment to submission that Felix loves. He will need to hear that sound at least ten times before Dimitri is open and pliant and drooling before him. Then he can move on to Sylvain and let Dimitri have his turn watching them.

Felix spares a glance at Sylvain to see how he’s reacting to all this. He’s painfully hard already. Pathetic.

“How are you supposed to refer to me when I’m being so considerate—giving you all that you need?”

“Sir Fraldarius! Thank you, sir.”

Felix smirks. It’s become so easy. He’s made such progress in the past few months. He’s proud of his Boar Prince for how far he’s allowed himself to let go. Felix caresses the side of his face now, bringing it back to look at him, rubbing his thumb over the pink sting.

“Correct. And? What else?”

“Master.” This time his answer is immediate. Dimitri’s eyes are dewy and affectionate and so very trusting. It’s precious. He’ll be sure to take such good care of his boys today.

“Out there they will call you a King, but in here your place is to serve me. Are we clear?”

Dimitri nods, gratefully sucking on the tip of the thumb that Felix has moved toward his lips. His eyelashes are strikingly beautiful when he flutters them while he’s so relaxed. Felix will enjoy watching them carefully after he’s struggling to recover from his orgasm.

Felix hears Sylvain cursing behind him. The little whore. He should have known it was too much to watch Felix put his thumb in the Boar’s mouth. He’s always so desperate to be filled—it doesn’t matter what you put in there. Felix sticks his thumb in deeper, applying more pressure while he watches Sylvain tremble at the happy noise Dimitri makes when he sucks harder. He sneers at the Paladin.

“You’re so pathetic, Sylvain. I’ve barely started playing with the Boar and you’re already this close to coming. I’m not ready to touch you yet. Keep your mouth shut and wait your turn.”

Sylvain looks teary eyed as he whimpers. His thighs tremble as his cock leaks precome that drips down in whatever direction gravity and the twitching of his hips dictate. It’s already staining the table. Felix is certainly not going to clean up his mess. Perhaps he’ll have the Boar lick everything clean as a reward if he takes well to his punishment.

He turns back to Dimitri whose gaze has sharpened with lust. It’s also quite pathetic how just that little display of dominance turns him on. They’re practically doing his work for him at this point.

“Stop paying attention to him, beast. I don’t think you’ve been tamed enough for my liking yet.”

Felix reaches out to twist his nipples, drawing a loud cry from Dimitri’s bratty mouth. That’s more like it. Those are the only sounds he wants to hear from now on.

He feels a passionate energy brewing in his body. It’s exhilarating to have them under his fingers like this. The power of his hands continue to pull all kinds of musical noises out of Dimitri; Sylvain comes to join him in a harmony as Felix hears the creaking of the table from him doing his best to chase a pleasure out of his reach when he bucks up into nothing.

Very good. They’re reacting just as he wanted. He supposes a little pleasure with the pain is admissible now.

Felix spits into his hand and wraps it around Dimitri’s cock, applying a gentle contrast to the rough treatment he’d given to the Prince’s chest during the past few minutes. He strokes him slowly, running his other hand over the bleeding scratches decorating the ridges of his abdomen and raw, hardened nubs of his abused chest.

He plays with them again, using teeth and tongue and just enough pressure of his lips in soft sucks that make Dimitri’s breath hitch as he bucks harder into his hand. Felix allows it a few times, before giving him a warning nip that makes him yelp and stop. Dimitri is still learning his lesson to remain still when Felix is pleasuring him like this.

“F..Felix..Felix.”

Felix growls and pulls harshly off Dimitri’s nipple after a particularly stimulating suck, causing the Prince to whimper repetitively. Felix doesn’t look at Sylvain as he continues to call his name, instead increasing the pace of what’s causing him to plead.

He kisses Dimitri, biting at his lip, wanting to taste his moans and release all the beautiful sounds he’s making so that Sylvain can clearly hear how good Felix is making him feel. He’s not going to settle for any more interruptions. Sylvain is being bad and disturbing the very important lesson he’s teaching to Dimitri right now. He’s going to have to teach him how to be quiet again. It’s the only lesson he seems to have to go over with Sylvain multiple times, and his simple minded idiot always eventually forgets.

Right now, he’s going to finish Dimitri beautifully, remind Sylvain just what he’s capable of. Then, Felix will step away and show him the consequences of his actions.

Felix’s hand moves expertly, slick with the copious amount of precome Dimitri is producing. He’s brought oil, of course, but there was something much more appealing about using the secretions from their own body to pleasure them when he could. Both of them came so much whenever he coaxed it out of them—he wouldn’t let a single drop of it go to waste.

“Felix..Goddess Felix..please.”

Only Sylvain would continue to beg like this when Felix hadn’t given him permission to do anything other than watch. Had he not heard what he’d told Dimitri earlier about how to address him? It only spurred his irritation further. Dimitri was being so very good for him now, so malleable in his hands, soft sighing and moans and exactly the right amount of reaction he’d come to expect. His punishment was over. It was nearly time for Sylvain to get what he deserved.

Felix drops to his knees, tightening his hold on Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri’s breath is shallow, watching him, pupils wide and hungry, but reserved to the reality that Felix could do whatever he wanted down there, things even beyond his imagination. Felix doesn’t want anything to ruin this moment he’s worked hard to get them up to. Sylvain’s pathetic noises are bothersome and definitely fall under that category.

“Linhardt.”

The Bishop has remained silent the entire time—a trait that Felix appreciates in a man. He pauses in the middle of blowing on a fresh cup of tea, legs delicately swung to the side.

“Yes? What is it?”

His eyes are perhaps a little wider than usual. His face is pale enough that the slight flush of his cheeks could be from the heat of the tea, but Felix would hazard a guess that he is also enjoying this. He hasn’t opened his book yet.

“Do me a favor and shut him up while I suck the Boar Prince off.” It’s not really a request, no matter how he’s stated it.

Linhardt raises an eyebrow, a mischievous look in his small smile that Felix would very much like to explore later.

“Certainly. I assume that I’m given free reign considering how I’ll go about doing that?”

There’s another thing to explore. Felix likes the cooperative attitude and the ease with which Linhardt appears to take to the command.

“Do what you want. He’s already housebroken.”

Felix turns back to Dimitri who has closed his eye with a serene look on his face. He’s smiling, blissed out, completely Felix’s for the taking. He ignores the sounds of Sylvain that will soon be properly handled by Linhardt and roughly yanks Dimitri’s thigh open, biting into the soft delicate tissue where the nerves are the most sensitive.

“Leave the obnoxious whore to Linhardt. Keep your attention on me, or I won’t be playing nice.”

Dimitri’s eye shoots open again, gazing determinedly at Felix as he lowers his lips to his cock and parts them, blowing the heat of his mouth directly on the head, but not taking him just yet.

“Linhardt..! Goddess yes..oh please..” Sylvain’s voice is soon muffled by the Bishop’s obedient act, and Felix is once again free to focus entirely on his task.

Dimitri trembles, trying to remain still, compensating by dropping his jaw and not holding back on letting Felix know exactly how he feels. He’s so big. Felix can hardly take him halfway into his mouth before it feels like his lips will crack and his jaw split open, but he makes up for it with practiced movements and confident motions—swiping his tongue on the spots he’s memorized bring the best reactions from the Prince. His head is particularly sensitive, which is good, because Felix loves sucking hard on it, his tongue firm and flat against the frenulum, then pulling off and moving his lips underneath it to suck directly at the spot.

“Master… Master Fraldarius..”

Yes, those are the sounds he wants to hear. His own desire is awakening as he stuffs his mouth full of Dimitri’s cock, moving slower now, up and down his shaft, as he reaches down to touch himself. Dimitri’s inhales sharpen and take on a roughened edge. It’s too easy to arouse him this way. He might try getting the Boar to come sometime just by making him watch him fuck himself open on his fingers over and over again.

He rubs circles around his clit. The occasional moan vibrating against Dimitri’s cock draws a throb from the Prince in response. Dimitri’s cock is so heavy. It feels so good in his mouth. He hasn’t fully taken it yet, but he wants to try today. It will have to be in his ass, there’s no way he will fit it all into his front hole. Besides, only Sylvain is allowed to fuck him there, and that’s when he’s feeling especially generous.

With Sylvain finally quiet, he can hear their combined noises. The wet sloshing of his mouth as Felix moves spurs him on. He does love to suck cock as much as the other two do, and Dimitri’s holds a special place in his heart. It’s obvious from how he moans and works so hard to bring him to completion. He presses his thumb to his clit and turns his hand, adjusting while hollowing his cheeks for Dimitri into a position where he can also thrust up into himself.

Felix is leaking onto the floor, and he knows it’s driving Sylvain and Dimitri just as crazy. Everything is so wet and slippery and good, from the saliva dripping down his face and bubbling at the corner of his lips to the juices coating his fingers and thighs as he pounds into his pussy.

“Sir..”

Dimitri’s voice is high pitched and his whines take on an edge of desperation. Felix grips his base, slobbering and moving everything faster. Drool drips all the way down to his chest as he breathes frantically through his nose. He steadies himself into the new balance with a determination to continue all that he’s been doing until he makes Dimitri come. The position is slightly uncomfortable, and it won’t last long, but neither will Dimitri from the sound of it.

“A…ahhh..! Fraldarius.. _Sir_!”

Felix looks up, wanting to see the culmination of all his work. Dimitri is in such a good place right now. He wants to add it to the memories of all the other faces he’s made when he comes.

Sometimes it’s a snarl, something deadly and feral and raw. Other times, it’s hushed, relaxed, almost like he is drifting to sleep. This time, he looks captivated, on the verge of intoxicated, like he cannot believe something so gratifying exists and is soon to be his. It reminds him a little of Sylvain when they first started fucking around and he learned just how good it was to surrender himself to Felix.

Felix loves that look.

When he comes, Dimitri whimpers, biting down hard onto his lip, as if afraid that were he to scream it would wake him from a dream. It’s so beautiful. Felix is proud to have pulled such a reaction from his Boar Prince. He’s earned the privilege of coming in Felix’s mouth. Felix swallows it all and reclines, still fucking himself as he finds relief in the comfort of a new position.

“See? Doesn’t it feel good to behave? To be taken care of?”

He lets his mouth drop open, lolling his tongue, knowing exactly what the sight is doing to Dimitri.

Dimitri’s only response is to stare at him, hunger in his eye, wide as can be, as if he didn’t just spend all he has into the security of Felix’s mouth. Felix remembers how much this got him going the first time they all fucked. He barely had to touch himself before the Boar was shaking between Sylvain’s thighs.

The sounds his pussy is making while he’s thinking about their first threesome should be enough to make them all blush, but they are well beyond this level of filth. Felix adds a third finger, hardly noticing the stretch. It slides in easily and he does not restrain the loud, wanton, moan that accompanies it. He’s so wet, he will probably squirt again sometime today. He’d rather do it around Sylvain’s cock if he’s being honest with himself, but the misbehaving whore will have to convince Felix that he deserves it.

Sylvain has been awfully quiet up until now. There’s not a peep behind him. He’s curious to know what Linhardt has come up with. He cranes his neck back and shifts as far as he’s comfortable with without interrupting his rhythm to see.

Linhardt has gagged Sylvain, which is what he figured. Drool dribbles from his lips as his mouth is stretched by a shiny red ball. Felix had to be sure to specifically enhance it with magic, because Sylvain was still capable of creating too much noise with a regular one. It’s almost impressive how much needier he got with it on. The desire to be filled was teased to the extreme, with his mouth so wide open but nothing in his throat, and it always brought him to the point of screaming.

His chest is heaving and his face is red from the effort of making noises he can’t prevent himself from attempting, even when he knows it’s an impossibility. It’s incredibly satisfying to watch. Denying Sylvain the opportunity to be annoying while knowing that it also has the benefit of turning the both of them on is one of Felix’s greater discoveries.

Linhardt, it turns out, needed very little convincing to join them. Felix rubs against his G spot, keening as he watches the Bishop stroking himself, the heavy want in his eyes a very different kind of lidded than his usual sleepy expression. His sighs are so sweet and high pitched, but soft, and Felix has to be careful to follow the trail of them or they would be lost.

He’s already removed all of his robes, and he’s sitting on top of Sylvain’s abdomen, facing Felix’s direction—no doubt enjoying the show he was putting on. His cock is just above Sylvain’s and Felix is so close just by watching how the Bishop gathers up all the sticky precome from Sylvain’s cock and slathers it all over his own shaft, every once in a while fisting around them together and opening his mouth just a little further in the ecstasy.

It’s beautiful. He’s too good at that. He already knows exactly how to behave. It’s probably natural for him.

It only takes a few more strokes, watching as Linhardt closes his delicate lids with a slightly louder moan, while Felix circles his clit with his fingers massaging his insides before Felix comes. It’s wet and loud, but not quite the squirt he knows he can produce. He’s going to need even more stimulation for that to happen. It still feels so good, and even better when seconds later, Linhardt drops his head forward, his whimpering voice like an angel as he releases. Some of his semen dribbles down toward the end and lands on Sylvain’s cock.

 _Ahh_. That’s undeniably hot. Felix could probably come again, if he tried. However, he notes with some surprise that Sylvain, of all the people in this dungeon today, still has not come, even with Linhardt’s body warm and writhing on top of him, and the occasional attention of his hand.

He’s trying to be good now. It’s too late to make Felix forget about all of his behavior, but he supposes he’ll lighten the sentence a bit. It was already torture for the impatient slut to be the last to come. Even the visitor got to his peak before him. Felix smirks. That was a just and right punishment.

Linhardt crawls off Sylvain, not even bothering to clean up his mess, giving Felix a knowing look as he goes to stand by Dimitri, whose cock has begun to show interest again. Really, everyone was so insatiable today. It’s a good thing he came prepared.

Sylvain’s eyes are saucers as Felix approaches, almost as if he fears being touched after being ignored for so long. Perhaps he isn’t trying to be good after all. He may have just forgotten how to come. Felix snorts at the thought. Even if Sylvain’s brain were to short circuit, that would be the last ability to go.

He runs his hands up and down Sylvain’s chest, tutting disappointingly when his breathing picks up and he arches into Felix’s fingers from the small, delicate, action.

“How much more pathetic can you get, Sylvain? This is the first time I’ve touched you since we started. Are you already going to come just from this?”

Sylvain would scream in the affirmative, if he was capable of it, Felix is sure. His eyes roll back into his head when Felix casually flicks his nipples. He’s so easy. Everything is so easy with him. It’s hard to come up with a suitable punishment when you’re dealing with an idiot. Felix has found that denial is the simplest and most effective means.

“You know, Sylvain…” Felix leans over into his ear, still lightly flicking away. “I’m feeling rather generous today.”

He pauses, breathing into the shell to make sure his boyfriend is listening. Sylvain is pretty far off into his mind by now, so Felix gives him a few seconds for him to understand what he means.

He knows when the message arrives because Sylvain inhales sharply through his nose and his body trembles even more. The heaving of his chest makes it so difficult for Felix to keep up his movements that he stops, not wanting to risk touching him too much too soon and ruining the game.

“That’s right. You get it now, don’t you? But you’re going to have to do a few things to convince me that you deserve such a gift, after the trouble you caused earlier.”

Sylvain can’t help but pull at his bindings as he eagerly whips his head around, already agreeing to whatever Felix has in mind like the foolish pervert he is. Felix knew he would, but he’s not going to make it easy on him.

“Show me that you’ll be a good boy. Good boys are loyal even when their masters can be cruel, isn’t that so?”

He slides his fingers down the sides of Sylvain’s face as he says it, wanting to capture the attention in his eyes. Sylvain is so very eager for everything. It gives Felix the liberty to take him however he pleases.

Felix turns to find Linhardt and Dimitri also giving him their attention. How desperate everyone is for him right now. He tsks. That won’t do. He needs a little more privacy for what he’s planned. Sylvain has never done this in front of other people, and he knows he won’t refuse, but his misbehaving boyfriend doesn’t need any more distractions from the lesson he’ll be learning.

He walks over to Linhardt, who’s already pressed very close to Dimitri as he’s been waiting the whole time silently for another direction. He’s the best trained of them all and Felix has never even worked with him. Such a good boy. Felix knows he can rely on him.

He parts Linhardt’s lip with his thumb. The jaw falls slack so easily. Felix has never touched him before, not even in mock combat since he refuses to train. His body is so soft and yielding, Felix cannot help but to kiss him. It’s a small and short thing, but the sound Linhardt makes in response is amorous and trusting.

Felix smiles and steps away.

“Good. Linhardt, you’ll do exactly as I say.”

Linhardt nods. It’s not a desperate movement or a hesitant one. It’s the response of one who is well under his thumb, ready to please with not a single other thought running through their mind to consider.

“The Boar is becoming too excited again. Focus all your attention on him. You have my permission to unchain him if your needs call for it. You will not look in my direction until I give you my permission, even if you are both finished before me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” A simple reply and not one twitch in Linhardt’s body to indicate he’s capable of disobeying the order. If anything were to convince Felix the Goddess existed it would be in the demure behavior of this boy in his current headspace.

“Get to it then.”

Felix doesn’t wait to see Linhardt move to pleasure Dimitri—he’ll hear it soon. He has more important things to do.

Sylvain is lying there, his eyes shut in a way that indicates some actual discomfort. He’s likely been straining against his ropes too long. He doesn’t need to be tied up for this, though it helps. Felix has full confidence he will remain still for him.

“Sylvain.” Felix’s voice is like silk tickling the skin below his earlobe. Sylvain shivers and opens his eyes.

“I’m going to untie you now and remove your gag. You’re going to remain very still for me while I give you your punishment. While I’m punishing you, you will not call me by any other name but Sir or Master, and you will not come or you will forfeit your reward. Nod if you understand and agree to this.”

Sylvain nods slower than he did before, which is good. Some of the blood must have returned to his brain. It’s not wise for Sylvain to be in a place with a lot of pent up energy right now. Felix will need to release some of it.

Felix walks over to the smaller table where Linhardt has placed out his tools and picks up a knife.

Sylvain’s eyes follow it, glittering under the dim torch light, as Felix holds it with all the finesse of a well trained swordsman. He seems intoxicated at the sight of Felix, casual and confident while grasping something so dangerous. It was an accident when they discovered Sylvain’s knife fetish, a training session gone awry which ended with Felix fucking Sylvain against the wall of the grounds, putting little cuts in places only he would be able to see. It’s not something he’ll get to experience today, however. Not with Linhardt here. That’s a reward for another time.

Felix cuts the bindings and Sylvain immediately rubs at his wrists. He works the ones on his ankles off and presses one hand down hard on Sylvain’s chest.

“Remain still. No touching of any kind”

Sylvain nods, and Felix goes to return the knife before unhooking the gag. The Paladin sputters, saliva dripping everywhere. His mouth and chin and neck are covered in it. It’s exactly the way he should look. Sylvain looks and feels his best when he’s covered in spit and come.

Felix throws the gag on the tool table and dips his fingers in the pool of come that Linhardt left behind, as well as the precome Sylvain has been so eager to drip everywhere. He gathers as much as he can and brings it to Sylvain’s open, greedy, mouth.

Instead of dipping his fingers inside like Sylvain wants, he smears it all over his face. Sylvain still tries to get to it with his tongue, but Felix places it far enough that he can’t reach.

“You love looking like this, don’t you, Sylvain? Covered in somebody’s leftovers. You didn’t even work to earn this.”

Sylvain whimpers, but doesn’t answer. It’s a good decision. He’s doing his best to remain quiet and everybody present knows Felix is right. Felix runs his fingers over Sylvain’s lips, the faintest taste still left there, but not enough that Sylvain can take any of it. He watches as Sylvain’s breathing indicates even more sexual frustration. He’s all riled up and wanting. It’s time for Felix to make him broken again.

Felix makes sure to keep his back to him as he retrieves his next tool. He carries it low behind his hip so Sylvain can’t see. He reaches out to brush Sylvain’s hair back with the free hand he has.

“You know I want you to earn my rewards—to be good for me. You aren’t cooperating today, but I’ll change that. I’ll teach you how to listen and obey as many times as it takes.”

He raises the riding crop and smacks one of Sylvain’s nipples.

Sylvain bites his lip to try and prevent himself from crying, but Felix can still hear the moan in his throat. He knew Sylvain wasn’t going to be able to keep himself from making noises. It’s permissible under the current circumstances. Now is the time that Felix wants to hear him confess.

“Stop holding back, slut. I won’t be taking it easy on you. I know what you can handle.”

Sylvain gasps this time as he smacks the other nipple, a little harder. His gasps last for a few breaths before he can choke out a response.

“Yes sir.”

Felix smacks his way down Sylvain’s chest, encouraged by the sounds of pain and pleasure. He pays particular attention to the sensitive skin around his hips, letting up just slightly so he can see Sylvain buck up trying to chase the punishment. He stops, watching Sylvain curse at the loss of contact.

“You’re enjoying yourself too much, Sylvain.”

Sylvain is already too involved, tears stinging in his eyes from the stimulation after being denied a touch like this for so long. He swallows a sob, pleading with Felix as if this was a negotiation and not a punishment.

“Please..please..sir.”

Felix ignores him, turning instead back to the tool table. Sylvain needs more. It’s unsurprising. Felix knows him and brought some of his favorite toys to make sure he’s well taken care of many times over.

He gathers a few slim rods alternating in size, the steel shining even more brilliantly under the flame than the knife did. This time, he makes no effort to hide what he’s bringing. Let the whore know what’s coming to him.

“Ahhhh Master _yes thank you yes_!”

Sylvain twists as if he is still in his restraints—a happy, almost crazed look in his eyes when he sees what’s in Felix’s hand. Felix is still feet away from the table yet he’s acting like he’s already working the largest rod into his cock. It would be amusing if Felix were in a different mood, but right now, all he can think about is Sylvain looking sweet and content as he slowly slips the rod into his tip.

Sylvain licks his lips in anticipation as Felix spreads his legs into the position that he wants them. There is still so much fresh precome Sylvain is producing. Felix gathers it between his two fingers, stimulating the head. Sylvain has been close to orgasm for so long now, but he’s going to have to wait a little longer.

Felix selects the smaller of the rods and takes a moment to tease Sylvain with it, rubbing the cool metal underneath his shaft as he holds his cock steady. He moves it slowly, making sure Sylvain can feel the ridges of every rounded bead. Sylvain whimpers like a dog denied his treat all the day long just as on cue. Felix smirks as he hears a growl from behind him. Dimitri hasn’t seen Felix do this to Sylvain before but he knew he would enjoy watching it.

Dimitri’s growl turns into a dark moan as Felix rubs oil onto the tool and works the rod into the slit of Sylvain’s tip, shallowly at first, letting him adjust to the intrusion. Sylvain’s responding whine is so high pitched that it sounds unnatural. He really was worked up. It’s a good thing Felix thought to bring these to ensure that he wouldn’t come until he was ready to allow it.

Felix fucks him with the rod, leisurely, enjoying watching Sylvain as he begins to cry, his beautiful red face wet and shining from the pleasure. He’s so overstimulated already. He tries to beg but can think of nothing to say. There’s nothing to beg for—Felix is already giving him exactly what he wanted and what he deserves.

Felix can make out little expressions of gratitude in the broken up gasps and cries that Sylvain is loudly now releasing into the heady air. He stops with the stimulation just as Sylvain’s whines indicate he’s reached his limit with this one and pulls it out, letting him catch his breath, before slathering the next size up with more oil and beginning the process again.

The sound of chains falling to the ground echoes as time goes on and Linhardt apparently decides he needs something that requires Dimitri’s hands to be freed. Felix hums pleasantly as he works, listening to all the cries of pleasure and watching the sweat bead, then drip down his boyfriend’s face. He could do this all day with Sylvain and never tire of it. There are reactions only Felix gets to see when he’s filled like this. After Sylvain has adjusted to the new stretch, he pushes it in as far as it’s safely meant to go, wrapping a thin piece of leather just underneath the head of his cock and tying it securely to keep it in place.

Sylvain’s mouth is frozen in the shape of an o. He trembles despite looking like it’s taking all of his concentration not to move. Felix hums again, pleased at how well he’s taking to the first stage of his punishment.

He kisses Sylvain’s forehead, and receives only the fluttering of eyelashes and a soft moan as a response. It’s not enough to shock him from his blissed out state. Felix leaves him for a few more seconds before he returns to settle himself by the inside of Sylvain’s thighs and gives him a few short swats from his riding crop there.

Sylvain gasps and his eyes brighten with clarity again. Felix continues to swat at his thighs, alternating sides, until they are red and raw and close to bleeding. Sylvain moans and cries loudly, still every bit the unashamed whore that Felix loves to ruin, and whips his head around wildly when Felix suddenly stops, as if he could find his release in the motion.

“ _Please please please._.”

His whispers are like prayers. The tears slow along with his breathing. Felix brushes his fingers on the underside of Sylvain’s cock, feeling how hot and heavy he is. Sylvain has certainly by now forgotten that he will be unloading all of that into his pussy later. Felix growls, giving his balls a tight squeeze. Sylvain is all his for the taking.

“Begging again, whore? Is that all you can do? No sense left within you to be grateful? You should be thanking me.”

Felix can never get enough of Sylvain when he’s crying. He’s so undone, laid bare and raw and fragile in front of him. He lowers his lips to Sylvain’s cock and gives it a light kiss, focusing on the throb and the sound of Sylvain’s strangled whine.

“Oh saints..”

Linhardt has by now joined Dimitri in his lewd noises. He hears the wet smacking of lips and assumes that it is Linhardt who is receiving something much more rewarding from Dimitri than the stroke of his hand. They sound close. Felix himself is feeling aroused again, not only by the wet heat pulsing between his thighs, but the fire coursing through his body for all the beautiful boys who are his for the taking today.

Felix kisses up and down the inside of Sylvain’s thighs, licking the spots that burn hotly beneath his tongue, soothing them. Sylvain alternates between groans and croons, his appreciation for Felix now bursting forth, all pleading forgotten even as Felix starts to drag his teeth around the the areas that will be sure to bruise.

He sucks gently on his balls, rolling them around on his tongue, feeling Sylvain shudder and jerk even as he holds his thighs open. He probably would have come multiple times by now. Every denied orgasm seems to hammer the lesson in further. All he hears from Sylvain at the moment are praises and proper respect.

Felix approaches the head of the table, making sure to slap the riding crop on the surface every so often to remind Sylvain of what it feels like on his skin. Sylvain shudders, but his eyes remain so full of adoration and wonder—wide and honeyed and complacent.

“Do you understand now, Sylvain? I won’t be tolerating your defiance again.”

Sylvain nods, a serious smile on his face before he responds.

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

It’s an improvement, but it’s not enough just for Sylvain to thank him. That’s the bare minimum of what Felix wants to hear.

“What are you thanking me for Sylvain? Tell me.”

Sylvain’s sharp intake of breath tells Felix that he has not thought that far ahead. Felix doesn’t usually push this much, but if Sylvain is going to receive a big reward he needs to show Felix that he’s willing to put in a big risk. Blind reverence is not going to satisfy his standards today. The lesson isn’t over until Sylvain can apologize correctly.

“I.. I’m thanking you.. for teaching me…”

Sylvain breaks off when Felix brushes a finger over his eyebrows, his eyes remaining firm and unyielding as he demands an appropriate confession from his Paladin.

“For..for..”

Felix leans forward ever so slightly, stopping his lips just beyond reach, inches above Sylvain’s own—breathing hotly into Sylvain’s open mouth.

“For teaching you what, Sylvain?”

Sylvain blinks back more tears, seemingly overwhelmed with the magnetism of Felix’s face so close to his own. He gulps. A moan that is more of a shaky breath interrupts him when Felix places his hands on the sides of his throat and lightly squeezes.

“F..For teaching me.. to be good.. and wait my turn.”

That’s certainly part of it, but Felix wants to hear more. He removes his hands, and climbs on top of Sylvain instead, making sure to rub his pussy up and down a few times on his lower abdomen, teasing him by reaching back and sliding his cock on the impression of his ass.

“That’s right. You need to wait your turn. I can use you anytime that I want. You know that, don’t you?”

Sylvain chokes. Linhardt and Dimitri have fallen silent again. It is just him and Sylvain, on the brink of an important revelation.

Sylvain loves to be used as much as he fears it. Felix has been helping him find a healthy balance of give and take through their sessions. For Felix, Sylvain would do anything. Felix has needed to teach him that he actually wants very little when they play like this—merely his trust and obedience. Everything that Felix does is what Sylvain has already told him he desires.

Felix places his pointer finger on Sylvain’s lips though he hasn’t made a sound since Felix last spoke and has instead been focusing his breathing. The action seems to spark a connection in his brain.

“Yes. I know. I’ll be quiet and wait..Thank you for teaching me.”

There it is. In record time too. He’d spent more of today misbehaving than receiving his punishment. Then again, Felix wasn’t quite done with him yet.

“So you do understand. Good boy.”

Felix pushes the pointer finger inside Sylvain’s mouth, probing as the redhead moans around it. He’s rougher than the intimate act would suggest, and it gets Sylvain’s chest heaving again in no time. He pulls it out and gives a sharp bite to Sylvain’s lower lip, drawing blood and using his tongue to push it back into the Paladin’s mouth.

Sylvain’s entire body shudders as he groans longingly, half raising his arms in an attempt to hold Felix before he remembers that he promised to remain still. Felix narrows his eyes.

“So very predictable you are. Did you think we were finished?”

Sylvain shakes his head, licking at his lip. Everything from his hair to his chin is so red. Felix wants to bite into every inch of his skin, leaving bruises and marks in patterns that remind Sylvain of who he belongs to. He will have to find another time to work that in. He’s worked himself up to the point of clenching to prevent his juices from dribbling down Sylvain’s abdomen. He’s going to prepare to take him now.

He sits back properly, swallowing the noise of pleasure that accompanies the movement of his lower body against Sylvain’s firm stomach. He can see Sylvain mouthing curses as he swings off, approaching the two men behind them.

Linhardt is sitting on Dimitri’s lap, rutting the cleft of his ass backward onto the Prince’s cock. It is half hard again, and more than enough to tease oneself with, although Felix assumes Linhardt has already made him come at least once. His cute little sighs and languid movements suggest to Felix that he is merely toying with Dimitri and using his cock to draw out his pleasure.

“Look at me, Linhardt.”

Linhardt does, and it’s just what Felix wants to see. His mouth parts in pants that beg to be coaxed into moans. The deep flush of his cheeks remind Felix of twigs of berries before they succumb to the chill of Faerghus’ frost. He’s ripe and perfect for picking and that’s exactly what Felix has decided to do.

“You’ve done well to keep the Boar occupied.”

Felix slides his hand down Linhardt’s cheek as he closes his eyes at the praise and continues to rock. Dimitri is breathing lowly, his hands on Linhardt’s hips but his eye on Felix to see what he will say and do.

“You’ve even started to get him ready for me.”

Dimitri’s breath hitches. His unchained hands grip Linhardt’s hips perhaps a bit tighter than he meant to. Linhardt reacts with a rather startlingly loud moan. _I see_. He enjoys that type of treatment then. Another fortunate coincidence.

“There’s been enough coddling. It’s my turn to take my pleasure with you three.”

Linhardt bites his lip. There’s a spark of desire in his eye that makes him look wide awake—an unusual expression for him. Dimitri’s thumbs press harder into his hips and Linhardt’s cock throbs in response. Felix will see that he gets to use it later, but for now, they all exist to serve him.

“Get off the Prince and come with me.”

Linhardt comes easily, Felix not even needing to watch him, as he heads back over to Sylvain, who is staring up at the ceiling as if it was the center of the universe. His cock still stands at full attention, hands and legs in the exact position Felix left them.

He’s proven that he’s learned his lesson—for now. Felix is not a man who makes empty promises.

“Sylvain, I’m going to remove the rod soon. Until then, remember what I’ve taught you and don’t move. You may watch. Once it’s removed you’re free to fuck me.”

Sylvain nods and even his eyes don’t move. He must be so close to bursting by now that all of his nerves feel connected. He’ll see it soon enough anyway. It’s the final part of his punishment.

“You’ll use your mouth to start with. Then I will need at least four of your fingers. The Boar’s cock doesn’t stand a chance of fitting inside me without them.”

Sylvain’s eyes shoot down toward the sound of Felix’s voice, no doubt thinking that the instructions contradicted what Felix said about staying still but hoping nonetheless that this new one would override it.

Felix smirks, knowing that Sylvain would think the order was for him. He crawls toward the space created by Sylvain’s open thighs and lets his ass hang off the edge of the table. Sylvain’s lip trembles as Linhardt wastes no time in spreading Felix open and devouring him.

Linhardt’s tongue is like velvet, but so much warmer and wetter and setting his nerves on fire in a way that he hardly gets to experience. Felix rocks back into it, humming his pleasure, making sure to keep his eyes open and locked onto Sylvain’s reaction. Sylvain looks like every breath could be his last as Felix reaches down to play with himself, sucking all the juices from his fingers when they start to drip past the gaps.

Even with Sylvain’s shallow breaths, Felix knows he is whining. All Felix wants to focus on at the moment, however, is Linhardt’s smooth finger caressing the inner walls of his back entrance. It’s been a few weeks, he’d wager, since he’d taken Sylvain there, but he keeps it loosened enough that Linhardt can move on to two right now with how delicate and narrow his fingers are.

He doesn’t even have to tell him. Linhardt slips in another after very little probing. There is little resistance as he begins to scissor and Felix sighs into the stretch. He leans forward, crossing his arms under him and resting his head on them, cocking it at Sylvain with a coy smile.

Sylvain’s eyes are nearly all pupil. He’s breathing loudly through his nose, his lips pursed tight in the effort to not make a sound. Felix parts _his_ lips and makes some choice noises of his own, in part to torture Sylvain in the fact that _he_ can, and in part because Linhardt has introduced a third finger and it’s starting to feel like he’s actually getting somewhere.

Felix stifles a curse as Linhardt moves them expertly, very aware that everyone in the room has their attention on him and they are all extremely wanting.

He hears the Boar’s growls and heavy panting from where he is still half chained to his throne, unable to see the best of what is happening. Linhardt’s breath is hot and heady filling the air behind him, his body so warm that he can feel the heat even though very little of it is actually touching him. Sylvain is looking more desperate than Felix has ever seen him, like he could die at any moment. His entire body is clenched with desire and vibrating with a frequency that, if given a voice, would scream _Felix, Felix, Felix._

Linhardt retracts his fingers, pulling a noise of irritation from Felix that quickly morphs into pleasure once again when he pours oil all over his hand and gently begins to add his pinky to the previous trio. Felix is full in a way that he is unused to and he likes it so much more than he imagined he would. He cants backward, moaning loudly now, and the reaction from the three other men is immediate.

He hears Dimitri crack the arms of his throne as he roars curses. Linhardt leans down and places kisses on his back until he reaches Felix’s cheeks and bites into the supple flesh, pushing up harder into him and slipping his thumb into his front hole, gently teasing there. Sylvain finally loses it, forgetting about everything else in the moment that Felix starts drooling and telling Linhardt to fuck him harder, not only joining him in moaning but calling his name.

“Felix.. _Felix_! Need you, want to feel you, _fuck…_! need to be inside you..!”

He’s crying so many hot tears he’s bound to become dehydrated and Felix knows that he’s pushed him to the brink. Sylvain is truly broken. He needs to be taken care of now, even if that means he’s left waiting while Felix is finished by the other two.

Felix grabs at his thighs, pulling him down and placing his head just above his hips. Sylvain’s cock is swollen and throbbing next to his cheek as Felix digs his fingers into the divots just enough to gather his attention, soothing him with sweet words of encouragement.

“I know, Sylvain. I know. Of course you do. Linhardt, fetch the Boar. That will have to be enough.”

Linhardt pulls out as gently as he can and Felix groans at the empty feeling. His hole twitches as he leaves his ass arched high in the air, trying to relax and prepare for something that could easily ruin him.

He hears the loud click of the chains as Linhardt fully releases the Prince and before he knows it Dimitri is caressing his backside, rubbing his thumb over his gaping hole and groaning.

Felix gasps and tells Linhardt to give Dimitri the oil. He listens to Dimitri pumping it all over his cock and his stomach jumps in desire as he rubs circles into Sylvain’s hips. He’s not a religious man by any means but he sends a silent prayer anyway as Dimitri presses the head of his cock into him, slipping it inside far easier than Felix predicted.

Everything else from that point on isn’t.

Felix grits his teeth at the enormous stretch as Dimitri pushes in millimeter by millimeter. He’s vaguely aware of Linhardt spreading him just as he did for Sylvain all those months ago, but it’s the least important thing to focus on when there’s so much burning inside of him and Sylvain is still whimpering and crying with discomfort, trembling underneath his neck. Dimitri moves as gently and shallowly as he can but Felix still cries out at the pressure that feels like it could split him if he were to move even an inch in the wrong direction.

“Felix… saints above.. _Felix_.”

Sylvain seems like he’s finally aware of what’s happening outside of his body now. His reddened tearstained eyes are wide with shock. Felix grasps Sylvain’s wrist with a moan that is slightly more pleasure and less pain as Dimitri finds he can rock a little more inside of him without the resistance.

“You’ve been so good Sylvain.. so patient like I’ve taught you. Just a minute longer and I’ll take care of you. Just..”

Felix breaks off into his first true moan as Dimitri slips in a little further, able to find some genuine movement, pulling out and pushing in a few inches at a time.

“ _Please….”_

Sylvain is biting his lip again, and it’s not like his usual begging. He’s ready to finish and be done with it—and Felix is ready to give it to him.

“Just a second, Boar…Dimitri.. stop.”

Dimitri stills, sucking in a gasp at the sound of his name on Felix’s lips.

“You can start again in a moment, but I need to move. Lift me up. Stay inside if you can.”

Dimitri obliges, letting Felix direct him as he pulls Sylvain down as far as he can until his pussy is hovering right by the Paladin’s cock. Felix undoes the binding, and carefully removes the rod, calling for Linhardt to take the items as he promptly lines himself up and slides down onto Sylvain.

Sylvain’s eyes are bigger than Felix has ever seen him when Dimitri shifts forward and up, brushing his cock against Sylvain’s only once before the Paladin explodes with a croaking sob that turns into a relieved hyperventilation as he shoots more semen inside of Felix than the swordsman has ever taken before.

Felix clenches hard around Sylvain, coming himself, overwhelmed at the feeling of two cocks rubbing against each other inside of him and the ridiculous amount of hot seed that is already seeping out of him, even as Sylvain continues to fill him up.

The mixture of their fluids create a puddle pooling beneath them and smear far and wide onto their thighs. Felix can barely breathe as he convulses, which, when combined with their sloppy juices, push Sylvain out of him in an effect similar to a broken dam.

“Holy _Goddess_..”

Dimitri whispers praises in a voice usually reserved for confessions as his grip tightens on Felix, shifting him back and into the air to keep himself sheathed while he’s still a trembling mess. Sylvain’s cock is still dribbling from where he’s lying barely conscious on the table while Felix is dripping despite his best effort to hold on to as much as he can of what Sylvain left inside.

“ _Fuck_.”

There’s so much weight to the single curse that Felix utters. It cuts through everyone there and causes them to shiver, as the aftershock of what just happened makes them unsure of how to proceed.

Felix feels the Boar Prince still hard and hot within him, perhaps even more now—or maybe he’s forgotten just how good his girth was in the awe of the moment. Even as his body is buzzing from the intensity of their combined orgasms, he starts to attempt to rock on his cock, wanting Dimitri’s seed inside of him as well.

“Linhardt, come here.”

The cocktail of Sylvain’s seed and Felix’s juices was beginning to fall out again. Dimitri snaps out of his daze and helps it along by placing his arms under Felix’s knees and spreading him, slowly rocking him as he wanted. Felix reaches down to catch a handful of come. It wouldn’t do to waste any of his hard work. There was already too much of it on the floor.

Linhardt is there in a flash, expectant eyes on Felix as if he already knows what he’s going to tell him to do- and he probably does.

“Be a good boy and clean all of this up for me.”

Linhardt smiles, lapping up the liquid in Felix’s hand, before placing his own hands on the inside of Felix’s thighs, and burying his face into Felix’s folds.

Somehow his tongue feels even more skillful here, lapping insistently, finding those little spots that have just a twinge more nerves. It’s longer and narrower than Sylvain’s, nimble and quick when he pushes it in as deep as it can go, brushing against places he’s not used to feeling from the wet pressure of another’s mouth. He watches Linhardt in rapture as Dimitri really starts fucking him, his legs and ass bouncing in the air, and Linhardt holds his tongue out simply letting it glide over his clit as the Prince moves his body up and down .

“Shit.. _shit_ Linhardt..”

Felix has never felt so thoroughly fucked and Dimitri is just getting started. Linhardt inserts two of his fingers, coaxing more juices out of him and sucking greedily at them. His tongue and lips and chin are sticky with his prize. Felix’s eyes roll into the back of his head, unable to take any more of the sight as Dimitri hikes him up further and slides more and more into him.

Felix has never lost control of himself like this. He’d be humiliated by how Dimitri is holding his legs wide open, pounding into him in front of the other two men if it wasn’t exactly what he’d told him to do. He’d worked them up, been taking care of them for so long, and now it was their time to return the favor. He reminds Dimitri so, with growls and gasps as the Prince’s grasp becomes punishing and the hot pressure of his cock in Felix’s ass reaches so deep he places a hand down on his abdomen to feel it poking him under the skin there.

“You better fuck me like you mean it, beast. You think I’d be satisfied just with that idiot’s come inside of me? Leave me something to really remember you by or I might just forget if you’re capable of anything at all.”

Felix almost regrets his goading for a second when Dimitri growls and slides his entire length inside of him, holding it there and letting Felix pulse around it, breathing heavily into his ear. Almost.

Then, he moves again, faster, harder—with a fervor that suggests to Felix that Dimitri will fulfill his wish very soon, and Felix regrets nothing. He actually screams as he’s impaled on Dimitri’s cock, spitting curses far enough that he wonders if someone above the ground could flinch from it.

He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as Dimitri somehow retains the sense to bite down on his shoulder, darkly muttering something that Felix doesn’t retain the sense to hear. His hazy eyes struggle to stay open and he must be hallucinating because he swears he sees Linhardt thrusting into Sylvain’s mouth, the Paladin’s half raised and twisted body easily accepting him as if he didn’t just get tormented and came so hard he lost his mind.

It’s hard to keep your facts straight when you have a dick in your ass.

It’s especially hard when it’s a dick like this. Felix sees what Sylvain means now when he tells Felix it takes days sometimes to prepare. He sees and he feels and he’s probably going to die. The steady push of Dimitri’s cock against the hand he’s left on his stomach is making him dizzy to think about. So for once, Felix doesn’t think about it.

He lets himself be taken by Dimitri, trusts his Boar to finish him, trusts his King to satisfy them both completely.

When Dimitri’s breathing picks up and his hips begin to stutter, Felix reaches back with a sweaty hand and runs it soothingly under his jaw. The Prince hesitates at the touch, then pushes up into him once more, coming with a sigh instead of a growl and hanging his heavy chin on the top of Felix’s skull.

“Good...good.”

It’s all Felix can say. He’s exhausted. They all are. Across from him Linhardt is softening as he pulls out of Sylvain’s mouth. The Paladin doesn’t even wipe the semen from his lips as he collapses and moans in both pleasure and relief. Felix doesn’t even know where to start to gather themselves again.

Dimitri feels warm inside him under his fingers as he splays them low on the bulge pulsing by his stomach. It’s an incredibly tender moment that he wishes could last longer than it does. When Dimitri pulls out and goes to lay him down next to Sylvain, Felix pulls him into a kiss. His lips move gently, sliding his tongue against the Prince’s in a way he’s never tried before. He likes it. That’s something he supposes is Sylvain’s fault as well—always getting him involved.

“You’re filthy.”

Felix wrinkles his nose at Sylvain, who is no doubt in the most fucked up state out of them all, as he says it, but Sylvain still laughs and turns to nuzzle against Felix’s cheek.

“Yeah babe, but who do you think’s responsible for making me this way?”

“You.”

Felix can’t restrain the low laugh that warms his chest at Dimitri’s chuckle and Linhardt’s drowsy smile when Sylvain musters up the energy to act surprised. Even after everything that occurred today between them, that was still one of his favorite reactions to see.

As far as situations that Sylvain has landed them in go, this one, in particular, didn’t seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thefriedpipes)! Come talk more about fe3h with me 🤗


End file.
